


Cry of Adventure time

by Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Adventure Time, Afraid of Monsters & Cry of Fear
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: An incident in the Candy Kingdom with Ice king sends Finn into a coma, however things are not as they appear in reality, for the true horrors can lie within the deepest recesses of the mind. WHAT TIME IS IT!... VAULT BREAKING TIME! (Horror, angst, romance, hurt/comfort, mystery, adventure, friendship.) (Finn X HW) (Finn X NP) (Finn x FP) (Connected to AT in sequel I have in mind.)





	1. Chapter 1

**A portal opened near the candy kingdom before TME stepped out before he looked towards the gate in confusion when he heard some booms before the place felt quiet before he looked to the readers with a concerned look on his face before he made a cloak out of Chaos energy before equipping it.**

**TME then walked in through the gate before he saw a crowd before he walked over and looked over the candy people and was shocked at what he saw.**

**One was Ice king who looked like he crashed through a wall, another was his Iceipeade that looked like it crashed into the wall under him with blood on the front of the creatures head and on the wall.**

**Finally he saw Jake the dog hurry towards the candy kingdom castle, looked like he was carrying something with a worried look on his face while blood was slowly running down his face before TME walked away before he used chaos control to teleport to the castle before he found himself behind a pillar before peaking past and saw Jake the dog rush in before Princess bubblegum appeared after hearing her alarms go off from when.**

**TME squinted his eyes a bit before he saw what was in Jake's enlarged hands before his eyes widened before looked to the readers before gulping.**

**"*Gulp*, well readers, if you read the summery of the story then you'll get who's in Jake's hands and where this story is going, this is a cross over of Adventure time and Cry of fear so expect horror moments in the story with adventure time characters, please let me know if I copy by accident, I don't normally look in the crossovers section of the fan-fiction site** **...sorry." TME said while he blushed before he shook his head before he teleported back to the scene of the commotion before he looked to the readers.**

**"To get what happened, let's look back to when this all started..." TME said before the scene flashed backed to earlier in the day.**

* * *

**Candy kingdom/past/ near the gate/ Finn, jake**

_Finn and Jake were walking around town after getting something to eat while minding their own business after helping Bubblegum from Ice king after the...who knows how many times after she was kidnapped._

_However Ice king followed to find out how to keep them from doing it again, either by trying to find their weakness again, by finding some kind of info to use against them, or by trying to find a way to get them far from the candy kingdom, however he heard something that enraged him greatly when Finn and J_ _ake stopped to talk to one another._

_"Hay Finn, why do you think the Ice king keeps trying to kidnap princess even though we kick his buns so much, he may be a crazy donk, but he helped us a few times in the past." Jake said before he shifted his hand into a old time smoke pipe before he pretended to puff it while Finn chuckled before speaking up._

_"I blame that crown he wears, may keep him alive and gives him the power to defend himself like Marcy said, but it really jacked up his mind to the point that he turned into a real donkus, though I wonder if it's really all the crowns fault he kidnaps princesses, or maybe the crown just showed who the Ice king really is, a real sicko who won't find love until he get's his act together, until we can figure out how to fix him I'll just keep kicking his buns like always." Finn said while he thought about the ice king while Jake raised his eyebrows at Finn's words before the duo heard the sound of ice kings magic before the pinging sound shortly after before the sound of a stampede like sound rapidly_ _approach._

_"GO ICEIPEADE!" Ice king shouted while he rode the ice creature while Finn and Jake got ready for battle, Finn drawing his grass sword _ _**(after he got his arm ripped off and grew it back later but after he pierced his Finn sword, I saw what happened in the episode and had an interesting idea for later in the story, not to be confused for the Canon Adventure time plot line.)**, Jake by growing larger, however some soda was dropped by a candy person who got surprised before they ran off._

_Ice king was aiming at Jake with an a couple ice spells to freeze Jake in place, however the iceipeade ran over the soda before slipping which threw off Ice king's aim before the ice bolt launched._

_Said Ice bolts went flying in separate directions before it surprised the brotherly duo by hitting under them which froze the ground which caused them to stumbled before Finn bumped into Jake which sent him sliding, before Jake fell, he had to shrink down so he wouldn't hurt other candy people before he hit the ground face first and blacked out._

* * *

**Unknown time later/present/ Candy kingdom/ same location/ Finn, Jake**

Jake started to wake up, though things sounded off for the dog for a few moments before sound started to slowly come back to him before he looked around before he felt his head before pulling his hand away quickly when he felt pain and saw blood on it before noticing a small puddle of blood on the ground.

Jake heard candy people talking near him before he remembered what happened with the ice king and quickly looked back before Jake got the shock of his life at what he saw before it turned to horror when his mind processed what happened.

Finn was pinned between the wall and the remains of the iceipede while blood dripped from his body, Ice king looked like he smashed through the wall above Finn, but worse of all, it looked like Finn wasn't moving at all which frightened Jake greatly.

Jake then got up from the ground before his vision blurred for a moment before he grew back into his giant form before carefully grabbing Finn and placing him in his other hand after moving the Iceipeade carefully.

Jake then rushed over to the candy kingdom castle before be slowly shrank while tackling the doors open, however he saw Princess bubblegum rushing over with a worried look on her face before Jake shrank further which allowed the princess to see the damage Finn took before she flinched.

Finn's body was covered with lacerations, cuts and bruises, however the worst was that his right leg and left arm had bones protruding from various places from his left arm and leg, though the thing that confused her was that ice was slowly forming around the bones like a cast before Jake woke and nearly formed a cast before making a resounding crunch when it reset Finn's bones with made him grunt from discomfort while Jake and Princess bubblegum flinched at the sound before looking to one another before Jake spoke up.

"W-W-Whats going on PB!, why is ice covering Finn's wounds!?" Jake said before he started to feel dizzy which made him wobble before Princess bubblegum noticed and pulled out a remote before pressing a button which summoned a two banana guards with a stretcher before she pressed it again which summoned two more.

The banana guards grabbed Finn before placing him on the stretcher before Jake's vision started to blur before he fell forward, however Bubblegum caught him before he hit the ground before the other banana guards placed Jake on another stretcher before pressing the remote again before a third pair of banana guards appeared before Princess bubblegum turned to them before speaking up.

"Listen, I need you two to go and get the ice king, from what I saw from Finn and Jake's injuries, it seems they got into a scuffle in town, most likely near the front gate from what my camera told me when the citizens ran from something, unfortunately my cameras need upgrading for a better turning radius, I'll need you two to bring the ice king to the infirmary while I call doctor princess to tend to Finn and Jake." Bubblegum explained before the Banana guards saluted before running out while making an ambulance noise with their mouths before the scene shifted to later.

* * *

**Candy kingdom/ Unknown time later/ Infirmary room 1/ Jake**

Jake woke up again while groaning when he felt the pain his head emitted before, though it was duller then earlier, he then started to sit up before he felt someone place a hand on his chest, he was about to ask who it was before he heard someone speak up before smiling a bit when he heard Korean.

"$%#$% #$" Lady said before Jake chuckled before sitting up with Lady's help before speaking up.

"Sorry Lady, I feel a lot better then earlier though." Jake said before his memory of earlier reappeared before he jumped from the bed which shocked Lady while Jake felt his head pulse in pain which made him stumble before gripping the bed next to him while Lady got a worried look on her face before she went over to help though she was stopped when Jake spoke up while he held his head.

"Where's Finn!, I remember getting into an accident with the ice king!, then bringing him to bubblegum, then there was the ice!" Jake said before Lady stopped him before telling him that Jake, Finn, and ice king where brought here after the accident, mainly to patch everyone up with cyclops tears and figure out what happened to Finn, though she did tell Jake that he needed surgery earlier when Jake hit his head, apparently his skull was cracked and needed work done before the tears could be used, that was a shocker for Jake.

"She's right you know, you should get some more rest." ? said which made the two look over and saw Princess bubblegum enter the room with a tired look on her face.

"PB, please tell me my bros OK!" Jake said while Lady tried to get him back in bed while Princess bubblegum frowned with frightened the dog, more so at what was said next.

"Finn...is physically fine, however he has yet to wake up, after I had doctor princess patch you up, we examined Finn's injuries shortly after and what we found was shocking." Princess bubblegum said before she spoke up before the duo could speak up.

"If you can wait one moment I'll have a banana guard bring a wheel chair for you, you maybe able to walk Jake but there are still leftover effects of the accident that need to heal with time." princess bubblegum said before she grabbed a phone like object and called for a wheelchair which was brought in after a couple minutes before Jake was placed there before they left the room with a banana guard pushing Jake.

* * *

**Candy kingdom/ ** **Infirmary room 2/ ?**

Princess bubblegum, Lady, and the banana guard pushing Jake walked into the room before they saw a bandaged Finn on one bed, though Jake was both surprised and angered when he saw the Ice king on the other bed, though was shocked when he saw that the ice king...looked normal...like Simon Petrikov normal, Marceline was sitting between the two and was looking to Finn and ice king with a concerned look on her face before she noticed the four enter before she floated over before smirking at Jake.

"Hay Jake, nice wheels." Marceline said which made Jake frown which slightly surprised Marceline before Jake spoke up.

"Listen Marceline, I may be afraid of you normally but I'm not in the mood for one of your jokes, I want to know if Finn's OK or not!" Jake growled towards Marceline which surprised everyone before Marceline grinned before holding her hand up in a calming way.

"Sorry dude, it's just...I'm worried, it looks like Simon returned to normal but he hasn't aged like last time, now Finn's injured, making ice that turned into casts to reset the bones, it's just so confusing right now and I'm trying to keep calm." Marcelince said before Princess bubblegum walked past the two before going to the sleeping duo before turning to the others.

"Banana guard you may leave until called again, I need to talk to them alone." Princess bubblegum said before the banana guard saluted before leaving before Princess bubblegum turned to the waiting trio before she pulled out a phone like item before dialing some numbers before clicking talk.

The group waited for 5 seconds before someone answered.

"**Hello?"** ? said over the phone before Princess bubblegum hit speaker mode before walked over to Finn and Ice king who slept on the bed.

"Hello doctor princess, I need you to come to the infirmary, Jake is here with Marceline and lady and need to understand whats going on with Finn and Ice king, sorry if I interrupted something." Princess bubblegum said before the person, Doctor princess, spoke up over the phone.

**"Just sorting patient records, give me a few minutes and I'll be there."** Doctor princess said before the phone hung up before Princess bubblegum could say anything before looking to the group.

"Well, I guess until doctor princess gets here for explaining the health aspect of whats going on, I'll explain the other issues, mainly what's happening between the ice king and Finn." Princess bubblegum said before she walked closer to Ice king before she pointed to his crown.

"Tell me, what's different about Ice kings crown?" Princess bubblegum said which confused the group before they looked and saw that one of the three gems on ice kings crown, the center gem, was missing one half of itself.

"One of Ice king's crown gems are cracked in half and missing right?" Jake said after Marceline picked him up before being sat back in the wheel chair before Princess bubblegum spoke up.

"Yes, and after I had Finn cleaned and prepped for surgery I found the other half." Princess bubblegum said before the trio looked to Finn before looking back to Princess bubblegum before Lady spoke up.

"!$#$!# ##$!#$! !#! " Lady spoke before Princess bubblegum frowned before she spoke up.

"I'm afraid it's worse then that Lady, look at Finn's forehead." Princess bubblegum said which made the group look to the bandaged forehead of Finn's head before Princess bubblegum carefully removed the bandages on Finn's his which showed a shocking sight to the group who gasped in shock.

What shocked the group was the fact that the other half of the center gem piece was embedded in Finn's head, not only that but there were green pulsing veins running from the center of the gem towards Finn's forehead, like the veins were trying to fuse the two together.

"PB, what the flip!?" Jake said in shock before Princess bubblegum cleared her throat, however before she could speak up, another voice spoke up before she continue.

"I can take things over for this Princess bubblegum." ? said which made the group turn to look at the room's entrance and saw Doctor princess with two clipboards in one hand and an envelope in the other before she walked over to the group before she placed the two clipboards on the end of the sleeping duos beds, the little cubbys for clipboards, before turning to the waiting group.

"Now then, I'm sure you all have questions, but let me explain and I should be able answer some questions before they are asked." Doctor princess explained before she turned to the Ice king before grabbing his medical charts before glancing it over for a moment before placing it back in it's bin.

"For the Ice king's conditions, It would seem that with only half of the crowns main jewel piece, it now has half of it's influence effecting him, physically it seems to have restored his body to before he put the crown on in the first place without ageing him into dust like Marceline said when she first saw the Ice king like this, mentally I have no idea what happened to him until he awakes." Doctor princess said before she walked to Finn's bed before pulling out the other chart from its bin before reading it for a moment before walking over to the group before handing the clipboard to Jake to gave Doctor princess a confused look before taking and reading it for a moment before he dropped the clipboard in shock.

"P-Please tell me that t-this is..." Jake said before trailing off which frightened everyone in the room, though Marceline put on a brave front before she picked up the clipboard before reading it which made her own eyes open wide before she spoke up.

"Finn the human...Status...C-Coma!?" Marceline said before the clipboard slipped from her hand like it did with Jake's before the scene faded to black when the clipboard hit the ground.

* * *

**TME was leaning back against the wall under the window infirmary while he listened in on the conversation before he heard the sound of the falling clipboard before he leaned forward before he opened a Dimensional gate under his feet but he floated there before looking to the screen.**

**"As you can all read, this is the prologue to the actual story, might have been a little rough but I hope some of you like where I'm going with this, until the true chapter 1 appears, I hope you enjoy my other stories until then, bye everyone." TME said before the force he was using to keep himself afloat faded before he fell through the portal before it closed with a snap before the scene faded to black.**


	2. The Terror in the apartments

**A portal opened near the candy Kingdom infirmary before TME stepped out before it closed with a snap before he looked to the readers.**

**"Hello everyone, it's time for the true chapter 1 of Cry of adventure time, last time we let off with Marceline dropping the clipboard when she read what Finn's condition was, might be a harem in this story, might not, now I won't keep you anymore so you readers enjoy the story." TME said before he heard the sounds that Banana guards make when they are using the stretcher or by arresting someone.**

**TME then looked over before he got a shocked look on his face before he looked to the readers while he got ready to run.**

**"Well readers, it seems I'll be late with the outro, GOTTA GO!" TME said before yelling when he ran away before Banana guards with spears chased him while the camera panned into the infirmary.**

* * *

**Candy kingdom/ Infirmary/ Jake, Lady, Marceline, Princess bubblegum, Doctor princess, Finn (Coma), Ice King (Unknown) (Possibly Coma)**

The sound of the falling clipboard brought some sense to Jake, Marceline, and Lady, who looked over to Finn in shock before looking back to bubblegum who looked like she was trying to think of something to say but was failing before Jake spoke up.

"H-How..." Jake said in disbelief before Bubblegum spoke up.

"It's could be from the accident, or maybe from that gem fragment embedded in his forehead, there could be other factors, the point is, from what Doctor princess and I could find, Finn had very little head trauma, it was his body that needed very delicate surgery or he would be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life." Princess bubblegum explained while everyone's eyes widened in shock except for Doctor princess walked over to Princess bubblegum before speaking up.

"I apologize princess, but I need to leave for a bit to check on other patients, if it helps, if it helps I asked Peppermint butler if he knew anyone who could help with this and he had an idea before he went to send a message somewhere after Jake's surgery, if you'll excuse me everyone." Doctor princess said before she started to leave the room while everyone wondered who Peppermint butler would get while Princess bubblegum was a little irked that she didn't hear about that before now.

"Hold on Doctor princess, why didn't I hear about this before now?" Princess bubblegum said before Doctor princess looked over her shoulder.

"I tried, but you waved me away when you tried to examine the gem embedded in Finn's forehead, and peppermint butler said he was leaving for the Nightmare kingdom, I don't know the reason before you ask." Doctor princess said while Princess bubblegum blushed a bit in embarrassment before Doctor princess left the room while Jake rolled over to Finn's side.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help?" Jake said in worry before he felt worse when Bubblegum frowned.

"I'm sorry Jake, but I looked into everything that was physically wrong with Finn, aside from the gem in his forehead and the Ice forming casts, there's nothing physically wrong with Finn." Princess bubblegum said while Jake looked to Finn with a worried look on his face while the scene shifted when the gem fragment in Finn's head glowed dimly.

* * *

**?/?/?**

_Things got real weird immediately for someone who woke up on a bed in some room, the person looked around before realizing that they had an old camera hanging from some kind of strap on their neck._

_The door to the room opened before the figure figured that they needed to find out what happened before walking out of the room, however everything was pitch black, except for some white x's here and there._

_The figure looked around before their finger accidentally brushed against the camera's button which made it flash, thankfully on one of the x's which revealed a door._

_Confused, the figure hit the button a couple times before they flashed the button on a few more X's after walking through the door, one made them blink a few times in confusion, another with a sign in blood that said **I hate you**, another door which they walked through._

_one revealed a body on the ground before it vanished, while two were blank before turning back to the door and saw one on the ground which revealed a grate after the figure flashed the camera._

_they jumped down before seeing another x which revealed another door._

_When they walked in, one X revealed nothing, but another revealed a hanging body with a twitching head that vanished, another X revealed a window that shattered before they jumped through with another X revealing another door before seeing another X which revealed a mirror with the figure reflecting on it, however the figure's reflection wasn't holding a camera, not even a second later the reflection punched the glass which shattered the mirror before the figure walked through and fell through some glass._

_There were more X's, one showed a message that said **I can't take this anymore**, another was a window showing a woman's reflection but she looked hurt before the window vanished._

_The X on the ground revealed nothing while the other revealed a door with an X far from it._

_The figure walked over and flashed the camera which revealed another door which showed an X even further away._

_The Figure walked over but got the shock of their life when a screaming head appeared before they blacked out._

**?/?/?**

"Oooohhhh." ? groaned out before the figure got up from the ground while the figure held it's head before steadying itself against a wall before speaking up.

"W-Where am I?, and... how did I get here?" The figure said before noticing that it was in an alleyway with golden bricks mixed in with some ice covering the walls here and there.

The figure walked, or wobbled over to the Ice before seeing it's reflection, It was Finn the Human, though he was missing his bear skin hat which showed Finn a shocking sight.

"WHAT THE FLIP!?" Finn shouted in shock when he saw the gem fragment in his forehead, he was about to try and pull it off before he heard someone speak up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." ? said which made Finn turn around before reaching for a weapon before he realized that he was unarmed except for the grass sword which had a mind of it's own an only worked during certain times when Finn was really in danger.

Finn then looked towards the source of the voice to get the shock of his life when he saw that it was some kind of man in a lab coat and was wearing a gas mask, the person's voice was warped a bit thanks to the gas mask which made Finn grit his teeth.

"Alright you donk!, Where am I and what do you know about this!?" Finn growled in anger while the figure raised his hands in a peaceful gesture before speaking up.

"Unfortunately I can't say here, meet up with me later and we can talk more, here take theses." The figure said before handing Finn a phone, a knife,a notepad with a pen out of his pocket before handing them to Finn who looked at the objects with confusion before putting the notepad and pen in his backpack. **(The started items from Cry of fear, though I added the pen sense Finn dosen't have anything to write with.)**

"What do...I...What!?" Finn said before looking up and realized that the figure vanished and looked around the alleyway to see no one else around.

"What the... who is that guy?" Finn said to himself while scratching his head before shrugging, he then took the knife into his right hand before hearing the phone buzz before looking at it before Finn saw that it had something written on the screen with an odd phone number near the top.

**"I know your most likely confused, but trust me when I say that I couldn't stay near you for to long with *him* watching, also if your still confused, you were knocked out for days before you awoke, make no mistake Finn, I'm on your side, just follow the path, and for God's sake or in your case, Glob's sake, DON'T MESS WITH THAT GEM FRAGMENT IN YOUR HEAD!" **The message read before buzzing with another message popping up before Finn could put the phone in his backpack.

**"The note pad and knife are self ****explanatory, but the phone needs instructions, here they are."** The phone read before buzzing when 3 things were read.

**1\. the phone can send and receive messages and calls between you and myself, however I want to keep contact to a minimum for now so unless it's an emergency, please don't call or text me back.**

**2\. The phone has a built in light that will be invaluable in traversing the darker reaches of this place, I customized the phone's light button to be near the bottom of the phone's keypad for easy access.**

**3\. Finally, it also has a GPS radar that will lead you to the areas you need to go, the button is next to the phone's light button, think of it as a way to get around this place without getting lost.**

Finn reread the instructions a couple times, mainly to make sense of the harder words that he read, sounded a bit like bubblegum's lingo but dummed down so Finn could understand.

Finn looked the phone over before finding the buttons, he then pressed the one that looked like a light bulb which made a dim light appear from the back of the phone.

Finn then pressed the other button which looked like a circle with little black dots which made the screen turn blank for a moment before a yellow dot appeared near the top of the screen.

Finn moved the phone around while the dot moved around the screen to point in the right direction which made Finn smirk when he realized what time it was.

"Adventure time!" Finn said loudly before realizing that no one was around and blushed before his body slumped a bit while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Would be better if Jake was here,... oh well, might as well follow the dot." Finn said before he held the phone in his left hand before walking through the alleyway.

* * *

**?/?/ Finn**

Finn walked up some stairs before finding some kind of tunnel with weird graffiti, after walking into the tunnel they turned the corner and saw for a moment a figure stumbling further ahead.

"Huh? What was that?" Finn said before he ran over and stopped to look deeper into the tunnel.

He saw a door on the right with blood trailing towards it, the figure must'ave stumbled through the door.

Finn ran over and tried to open the door but it was locked with a padlock.

"What the junk!?, how did that guy get through?" Finn muttered before looking at the phone, the dot showed that he needed to get through the door before a yellow dot appeared to his left while the one that he was originally following turned blue.

"Huh?" Finn said in confusion before turning to the yellow dot's direction which showed that he needed to walk down the tunnel, he looked to the locked door before he looked back and walked through the tunnel which showed a door with a closed gate to his right.

he walked though the door which lead him outside, he then saw another tunnel with wooden boards blocking one area off but the yellow dot pointed to his right.

Finn followed the dot and was glad the odd guy gave him the phone when he saw that the place was barely lit, however that feeling didn't last when he saw that the tunnel lead to another area which was pretty well lit.

Finn followed the yellow dot through the maze like area before finding an open area before the sound of a clock rang out, Finn then looked around and saw that no one was around, Finn was shocked to see cars here but saw that no one was in them.

"Weird, where is everyone?" Finn muttered to himself while he felt a little creeped out from the loneliness, he then followed the dot inside one building that had a computer on the screen that needed a username and password which made Finn groan.

"Oh come on, why a computer!?, this is PB's department!" Finn said while scratching his head before the yellow dot turned red before two yellow dots appeared to point him back outside.

Finn walked back outside and followed one yellow dot to a piece of paper in an alleyway that read, dreamking, Finn went to grab it but saw that the paper was soaked, Finn then though for a moment before he put the knife into his backpack before pulling the notepad and pen out before jotting the words down.

Finn then placed the notepad back before getting the knife before following it to the other yellow dot which showed another paper on the ground after walking up some stairs which read, Nightmarevault.

Finn jotted this one down before the two yellow dots vanished before the one leading to the computer turned back to yellow in color which made Finn groan before he ran back to the building.

After getting to the computer, he looked at the keys before typing the username and password correctly on the keyboard with a smirk.

However that smirk faded when he saw something on the screen.

**Jill -7635 - David**

"Jill?, David?, who are they?" Finn muttered before he wrote down the numbers before pocketing the notepad before grabbing the phone and knife.

Finn was walking out of the room before he saw someone looking through the window for a second before the figure ran off which made Finn run out of the building to see nothing again which made him grit his teeth in rising anger.

"ALRIGHT WHOEVER'S THERE COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!" Finn roared and waited for a moment, but nothing appeared.

Finn then looked at the phone and the dot leading to the padlocked door turned yellow before Finn sighed.

"Nothings ever easy is it?" Finn muttered before he ran all the way back to the first tunnel with the padlock.

Finn then reread the number before looking at the padlock closely, he turned the number to read 7635 before he heard a click before the padlock opened which made him grin before Finn removed the lock.

* * *

**?/?/ Finn**

Finn then entered the room before realizing that it was dark, Finn was now glad for the phone, even if there was light it looked like the lights would go out any minute.

Finn then walked down some stairs with the knife held at the ready before he walked up another set of stairs, he found a few doors that wouldn't budge before the tunnel lead back outside.

Finn then looked right and saw a door slam close before Finn rushed over before he tried to open it.

"What the..." Finn muttered when he realized the door was locked before he heard the phone buzz and got an odd message, the number was different from the odd guys messages.

**Look to the right.**

Finn then looked right and saw a door that was ajar, Finn then reread the message before pressing the GPS button again and saw that the yellow dot was pointing that way.

Finn then walked to the door before entering.

* * *

**?/?/ Finn**

Finn made sure the light was on before continuing, he saw something on the ground and picked it up.

"Huh?, what's this doing here, looks like an old tape recorder, might be fun to sing into, or I could give it to Marcaline so she could record more music." Finn said before pocketing the recorder.

Finn then continued on the path with the knife held ready, what he didn't notice was the door opening a little nearby thanks to the fact that there was blood on the ground.

"Is that...blood on the floor?...Glob, it looks like it, what is going on here?, How in the night'o'sphere did I get here!?" Finn said with slight worry for the injured person before he got extreamly irritated at his situation.

Finn then heard the door slam open behind him, rapidly looked back and saw to his shock another human, though the person looked off, first off their eyes were missing, second was the blood all over their body, finally the thing that unnerved Finn was the fact that the person's skin looked rotten.

Before Finn could react, the person tackled Finn to the ground before Finn kicked the person off before re-gripping the knife in his hand when he realized that the person was holding a hammer.

"Alright donk!, drop the hammer and no one gets hurt!" Finn said but was shocked when the person charged Finn like a mad man, thanks to Finn's adventures, his instincts kicked in and when the person raised its right arm to slam the hammer on Finn's head, Finn countered by flipping the dagger into a reverse grip before dashing forward and slicing the person under it's right arm.

The knife buried deeply before Finn followed though with his dash which completely sliced through the person her dropped the Hammer, however instead of stopping like Finn hoped, the person tried to charge him, so Finn was left with no other option then to dodge behind the person, jump onto their back which slammed the person to the ground before Finn slammed the knife into the Person's head after flipping the dagger into the regular gripped style.

The person twitched before stopping while Finn realized what he did before quickly getting up and looked to his shaking hands.

"W-W-What have I..." Finn muttered before turning away and threw up away from the body.

"Oh glob." Finn muttered before he turned back to the dead body before walking over before pulling the knife from the corpse.

Finn had to fight down another wave of nausea when he saw the knife wounds on the body.

"Sorry dude, but you were acting insane." Finn muttered before he walked through the door the person charged through after checking the phone.

The tunnel lead deeper before Finn found a ladder heading lower before Finn climbed down, Finn then climbed back up when he saw something red, he found a needle filled with an odd red liquid.

"What the?" Finn muttered before he pocketed the item before continuing deeper into the darkness.

* * *

**?/ second level/ Finn**

After Finn climbed down the ladder, he found out that he was shin deep in some kind of water, Finn then shone the phone's light before seeing that the path turned right before walking forward.

After turning a corner Finn found another person leaning towards the wall which raised his hopes, however after remembering what happened earlier, he got into a guarded stance before calling out.

"H-Hay you OK?" Finn called out, however when the figure turned to Finn, the figure gave a monstrous shriek before charging Finn with a weapon in it's right hand, looked like a small ax.

Though unnerved, Finn was ready this time, when the figure gave a wide swing, Finn countered by tripping the person which made it fall into the water, while it was getting up, Finn stabbed the person's head which made it fall back into the water, this time it was dead.

Finn sighed when he realized that this might be a repeating thing before he followed the yellow dot on the phone though he kept his eyes focused on the path to make sure he wasn't going to be ambushed.

Deeper into the darkness was another person who charged Finn who repeated the last actions he did which killed the creature as Finn would call it, after seeing how these people act, they must not be human anymore.

Finn then continued before seeing a ladder that lead upward before Finn climbed it.

* * *

**?/?/ Finn**

Finn climbed upward and saw a door in front of him, he walked through before continuing on the path, this time two creatures charged him, Finn had to jump back to avoid the firsts hit but was cut on his arm by the second.

Finn took the chance by grabbing the second's free arm, spun around once before throwing the second creature at the first, the result was the two creatures getting tangled.

Finn then stomped on the first creature's head which crushed it before Finn stabbed the other in the forehead which caused both creatures to shudder before they stopped moving before Finn took a minute to catch his breath.

Finn then continued to follow the dot further before he got jumped by a creature hiding around the corner, it got him on his cheek before Finn jumped back before running forward and kicked it in it's head with all his might which caused it to slam into the wall before Finn dashed forward before thrusting the knife into the creature's forehead before pulling back while Finn saw that the creature died.

Fin then continued and saw a lever on the wall he lowered the lever before he heard the sound of grating metal before rushing back to the area with the two creatures and saw that one of the fenced areas was open.

Finn followed before he saw a door before walking through.

* * *

**?/?/ Finn**

Finn walked out before the phone buzzed, he looked and read before his eyes widened it shock.

**Help me!, Please help!, They are coming!, I'm inside the apartments, Hurry!**

Finn then saw that the yellow dot lead him to another ally next to a building, this one had various boards that lead higher next to the building.

Finn followed the boards upward while making sure not to fall, he then saw the dot shift before it lead into the building before Finn dashed inside.

* * *

**Apartment complex/ ? floor/ Finn**

Finn looked around before he spoke to himself.

"This place doesn't feel right" Finn said before he walked forward before his phone buzzed, he read the message and read that the person was on the forth floor, he then saw a note on the ground after looking down the path, picked it up and read it aloud.

**My secret note #1**

**3 little kiddies playing in the park.**

**Said the first kiddie, let's go home before it get's dark.**

**The first two went on their merry way home.**

**The third stayed playing, all alone.**

**Come here little child, come to me!**

**The bushes whispered softly.**

**They say curiosity killed the cat...**

Finn then dropped the note while he felt a little nervous about the note, Finn then continued to follow the Yellow dot before entering a room on the right.

* * *

**Apartment complex/ ? / Finn**

Finn closed the door before looking into a couple rooms before walking into he living room before he heard rustling before he could call out for anyone.

Finn looked and had to jump back when he saw a kid with knifes charging him before stabbing were Finn was, Finn felt the same feeling he felt from the other creatures and got on guard before the small creature rushed him again.

The child like creature wore a purple sweater that ended past their knees, their eyes were pure white with no color at all, like they were blind, however they wielded two knifes in a reverse grip.

When the creature rushed him, Finn dodged past before turning to the creature with a grin on his face.

"Bring it on you donk!" Finn taunted before the creature shrieked before trying to stab Finn again, this time with a jumping thrust, however Finn gripped the creatures wrists after dropping his knife and tossing his phone onto a garbage bag before falling onto his back while he raised his right leg.

Finn then thrust his leg which made the creature fly out of the Apartment building before falling to it's death.

Finn took a moment to relax before he remembered that he needed to help someone before getting back up even though his body wanted to rest.

Finn then grabbed his knife and phone before he walked out onto the veranda before noticing that the right side was missing with boards acting as a path to a slightly lower area.

Finn then carefully walked across before he reentered the building again.

* * *

**Apartment complex/ ? floor/ Finn**

When Finn entered, he saw that he was between the second and third floor it the number signs were right.

Finn then headed upwards to the forth floor but the door was locked,, the same with the fifth and third, he then went to the second and found out it was unlocked before he walked through while the scene shifted back to reality.

* * *

**Reality/ Candy Kingdom infirmary/ Finn (Coma), Ice King (Unknown), Jake (Injured but healing) Lady, Princess bubblegum, Marceline**

After waiting for a couple hours, Jake was really getting worried, Finn started to sweat greatly while his fingers twitched, he called to everyone in the room after they sat down to talk about what to do next.

"PB, somethings wrong with Finn!" Jake said with worry before the group rushed over before everyone's eyes widened when the gem embedded in Finn's forehead started to glow dimly before glowing brightly before repeating the pattern while Finn's breathing turned labored.

Princess Bubblegum then ran over to the entrance with her remote in hand before pressing a button before a banana guard rushed over.

"Listen, I need you to get Doctor princess immediately, tell her that Finn is exhibiting some odd symptoms." Princess bubblegum ordered before the Banana guard saluted before running off while Princess bubblegum walked back to the group who looked on with worry.

"Jake like I said, I have no clue what's going on with Finn mentally, the best I can do is call doctor princess so she can see what's physically wrong with Finn." Princes bubblegum explained before someone spoke up outside of the room.

"Guess it's a good thing your butler called me then." ? said which made everyone look in shock to see Nightmare princess of all people enter the room while she followed by Pillowment butler, peppermint butler, and huntress wizard surprisingly.

"H-Huh?, wha?" Jake stuttered in shock which made Nightmare princess chuckle a bit before she spoke up.

"Oh Relax, I'm here to help, when Peppermint butler arrived in the nightmare kingdom and talked to Pillowmint butler, he asked if I could help Finn so I had my sisters keep the kingdom in check while I'm gone, though he kept quiet except that Finn got into an accident, I got my own reasons for helping though." Nightmare princess said before she glared at peppermint butler who rubbed the back of his head before he spoke.

"My apologize your Majesty, but I'm not the best one to talk to about medicine, you would have a better chance with princess bubblegum here or Doctor princess who's the head of medical studies in the rock kingdom." Peppermint butler said before he walked over to Princess bubblegum before bowing a bit.

"My apologize for being late princess, but as you can see I have brought help." Peppermint butler said before gulping at the look Bubblegum was giving him.

"While I appreciate the gesture, how can Nightmare princess help with this situation, Finn's in a coma thanks to the ice king and we don't even know what's going on with him at the moment." Princess bubble said before Huntress wizard stepped forward before she spoke up.

"What did happen exactly?, Peppermint butler kept quiet when I met up with these three near the candy kingdom borders when I was returning from Wizard city." Huntress wizard said before Jake rolled over in the wheel chair.

"I'll be happy to explain later, but could SOMEONE help my bro here who looks like he's having a panic attack." Jake said while emphasizing the word someone before hearing Marceline clear her throat which got Jake'a attention before she pointed towards Finn before Jake saw that Nightmare princess was holding one hand over Finn's head while the other was pointed towards the middle of the room before a blueish glowing mist wrapped around Finn's head before fading while a large blue glowing mist seeped into the middle of the room before lady spoke up.

"%^&^%&" Lady said before Jake spoke up while some were confused.

"I don't know Lady, I never saw her do this before when the nightmare kingdom was called the nameless kingdom." Jake said before Nightmare princess chuckled again before speaking up.

"Like I said before you two left, I would made the nightmare kingdom a place that would welcome any adventurer who wishes for a fantastical dream quest, it would be a bit redundant if I didn't learn a few new tricks to use." Nightmare princess said before an image appeared in the mist which surprise all who saw before Jake's eyes widened when they realized who appeared.

"FINN!" Jake yelled in worry while he rolled towards the image when he saw wake up in an alleyway, which confused many who looked to Finn who looked like he calmed down.

"What happened?" Jake asked before Nightmare sat in a chair with a exhausted look on her face before she spoke up.

"Long story short, I brought Finn's dream into reality, think of it like a TV or something, best I can do at the moment, I need to recover before I can do more." Nightmare princess said which irked Princess bubblegum who walked over to her.

"Was it really so hard to bring a mental image into reality?, from what I heard about you, you have a lot of power at your disposal." Princess bubblegum said which irritated Nightmare princess greatly, however she was exhausted.

"Look, bubblegum, I heard your normally right about things, but that gem that's...fused from what I can tell, to Finn's forehead made it very taxing, it was like I was pulling multiple people's dreams out at once." Nightmare princess said which confused the group who looked to one another before looking back to Nightmare princess who shrugged which meant she didn't know the reason earlier.

"Huh, kind of looks like an area from pre mushroom war times if what Simon told me is true, though the place looks a little...off." Marceline said when she saw the gold bricks that looked slightly familiar before the group heard Finn shout.

**"WHAT THE FLIP!?" **Finn shouted on the screen which made everyone look over and saw Finn reach over to the gem in his head before they heard the odd figure speak up.

The rest of the scene played out like earlier with the strange man, the handing of the items, his vanishing somehow, and the messages.

The group looked to one another before hearing Finn call out the adventure time thing he does with Jake before rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment which made Jake chuckle.

"Hehe, yeah me to buddy." Jake said before seeing Finn use the phone as a light while he held the knife in his right hand.

Jake then turned to Nightmare princess before speaking up.

"Hay NP, is Finn OK mentally?" Jake asked which made Nightmare princess think for a moment before speaking up.

"From what I got when I summoned Finn's dream, it seemed whatever freaked him out already passed, let's just watch for not to be sure, besides I need to recover first before doing anything else." Nightmare princess said before she looked back to the screen while the others did the same.

They saw Finn head deeper into the strange dreamlike town after finding the padlocked door, they then saw him figure out how to access the computer after finding the username and password, they then saw Finn enter the code from the computer onto the padlock.

They also saw the strange things happening to Finn after he left the computer, the strange person leaving the window, the odd text.

It was when Finn entered the opened door to the right of Finn that made everyone's eyes widen in shock.

They saw the strange figure attack Finn which caused worry for the group, not only for Finn's safety but they got further shocked when Finn killed the creature who looked like a rabid human.

They also saw Finn throw up after realizing what he did with various levels of concern on their faces, though Huntress wizard and Nightmare princess saw that Finn's body in real life was starting to sweat and twitch again.

Nightmare Princess gripped Finn's hand lightly which went unnoticed except for Jake who was turned towards the bed and Huntress who was on the other side of the bed when she went to look at the gem in Finn's head when she felt some odd magic pulsing.

Jake and Huntress decided to ask later before looking back to the screen in worry when they all saw that Finn continued deeper while fighting other human like figures, Huntress lightly gripped Finn's free hand when she saw that Finn looked a little ill a few times before Finn's hand tightened subconsciously.

The group then saw him exit the area before finding himself climbing into the apartment complex, then they heard Finn read the secret note #1 which made a chill go up everyone's spines, though Nightmare and Marceline was alright sense they normally like dark stuff.

They then saw Finn go into one room before he got jumped by a child like creature before Finn countered by making it fly out the window which made Jake cheer a bit.

"Alright buddy!, keep it up!" Jake cheered before Nightmare Princess spoke up.

"You do realized that he can't here you right?" Nightmare princess said which made Jake chuckled in embarrassment before he looked back and saw that Finn went to the second floor of the apartment.

* * *

**Apartment complex/ second floor/ Finn**

Finn entered the second floor area before he looked around, he turned right before turning the corner, however something blinked into his view before vanishing just as quickly which made Finn rub his eyes in confusion.

"Wha?" Finn muttered before he continued a few more steps, however the lights flickered once which mad Finn freeze in his tracks when he realized that one of the child creatures, or maybe the one he tossed out survived, reappeared out of nowhere.

The child creature charged which made Finn jump back when the creature slammed the knifes into the ground before lifting them up with no problem before charging Finn who flipped in the air when the creature tried to tackle Finn.

When Finn flipped he ax kicked the creature in the back of its head which slammed in into the ground before Finn landed.

He looked over and saw that the creature was not moving, after looking at it for a moment later, he saw that it was bleeding greatly, so much so that it made Finn nauseous, he then walked away when he realized that the creature was dead.

He tried to open a few doors to discover that most of them were locked before opening one on the right side of the hallway before entering.

* * *

**Apartment complex/ ?/ Finn**

When Finn entered he saw a couple door's that were locked, he continued before getting on guard when he heard shattering glass.

He then saw a note on the ground before picking it up and reading it aloud, though Finn was really creeped out at what was written.

**My secret note #2**

**Those little kiddies are so cute.**

**They are so lovely, I just want to touch them...**

**But then those parents come... that's why I have to kill them!**

Finn then dropped the note before blinking a few time before scratching his head.

"What was it that Marceline said before the night'o'sphere was called that?" Finn said before snapping his fingers.

"Oh yeah... WHAT THE HELL!?" Finn said before shouting while flailing his arms in panicked confusion before he looked around the room to help him forget that note.

He then went over towards the door near the bathroom before he opened it and entered.

* * *

**Apartment complex/ ?/ Finn**

When Finn entered, he was surprised to see pictures, trash bags, and shards of glass, littering the room, there was no other door so Finn decided to look around.

What caught his eye though was another needle that he placed in his bag, and a key that was under the shattered window.

He picked up the key before wondering how it got here before he walked over to the door, however it was locked somehow which freaked out Finn.

"What the Bjork!?, who locked the door!?" Finn said before he wondered what to do next.

However when he walked over to one corner of the room, the sound of breaking glass followed by the lights shutting off made Finn scream like a girl.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Finn screamed before regripping his phone and knife.

He then heard footsteps approach the door which unnerved Finn greatly, he then heard the door unlock before Finn slowly walked to the door before rushing out.

* * *

**Apartment complex/ ?/ Finn**

Finn exited the room with a bad feeling in his gut, rightly so when the power flickered to show multiple creatures in the room which made Finn stumble back against the door before they vanished with the lights which made Finn sigh when he realized that they vanished for real.

However that relief was short lived when he heard something move to his right and looked.

Something smaller then the child creature charged Finn who swiped the creatures head off in one go as a reflex before it dropped dead to the ground.

Finn then fell to the ground before panting for a minute at what just happened before he calmed down.

Finn then got up before he left the room.

* * *

**Apartment complex/ second floor / Finn**

Finn then grabbed the key he got and found a note attached.

**Neighbor across.**

Finn then looked forward before using the key which unlocked the door, he tossed the key in his backpack for now before entering the room.

* * *

**apartment complex/ ?/ Finn**

When Finn entered the room, everything looked normal, the office room was clear but when he passed the room that was open he heard a growling sound before jumping back when he saw a child creature getting ready to attack him.

However Finn was ready and punched the creature in the face before stabbing it in the forehead which made it fall to the ground lifeless.

"*Huff* *huff*, Alright then." Finn said after catching his breath, he felt tired from this place and all of it's horrors, but someone needed his help so he pressed on.

He saw a large hole in the wall before approaching, however he saw a adult creature on the ground blocking the way when he walked through before the creature got up before charging Finn who jumped on the bed before kicking the creature's head with made it crash to the ground before Finn took the knife into a reverse grip before slamming into the top of the creature's skull.

Finn then sat on the bed for a moment to recover before getting up and heading into the adjacent room.

However another child creature rushed him when he entered before Finn could react, the creature tackled Finn before he kicked the child creature off of him before jumping on top of the creature before stabbing it in the forehead which killed it before it could do anything else.

Finn looked in the room the child creature was before he found another needle before pocketing it as well.

However the sound of something being smashed soon after made Finn rush out off the room.

Thanks to the child creature jumping him, Finn couldn't tell if the hole in the wall he saw was there earlier or was just made, however it allowed Finn to head deeper.

However when he passed through he saw to his shock a body that was inside the ceiling with one arm hanging which held a pistol, though Finn never saw one before he remembered seeing some busted variants here and there around his travels in Ooo, not only that but PB talked about them sometimes when she was talking about Ooo's history.

"Is that... a body?, Glob it smells bad." Finn said when he got near before he looked at the gun.

"I think PB said this was a gun...no some kind of pistol from pre mushroom war times,... not that I'm complaining but why do I remember that?, ...Sorry about this but I might need it, PB said it's a ranged weapon." Finn said before sighing when he realized that he was looting a human's corpse.

He grabbed the gun by jumping for it, however after Finn acquired the gun something else dropped from the corpse, it was another key which said hall key on it.

Finn pocketed the key before looking around the room again before finding something rectangular on the ground, it was a spare magazine cartridge for Finn's pistol, though Finn scratched his head when he tried to remember what else PB said about guns but shrugged.

"Guess I'll hold on to these for later if I can figure out how these work." Finn said before he placed the gun and spare ammo in his bag before continuing through the brown door nearby.

* * *

**Apartment complex/ ?/ Finn**

Finn walked out of the room before moving forward, he then turned back before turning to the stairway door.

He walked over and tried to open the door but it was locked before he pulled out the hall key, it fit the lock which allowed Finn through.

* * *

**Apartment complex/ stairwell/ Finn**

When Finn entered, he saw a set of small creatures nearby before they charged, Finn had to jump back when they got near, good thing to before it exploded which surprise Finn when he got showered with blood and guts.

Finn heard the other approach before throwing his knife at it however Finn missed and the creature tackled Finn before blowing up.

* * *

**Reality/ Candy kingdom/ infirmary/ ** **Finn (Coma), Ice King (Unknown), Jake (Injured but healing) Lady, Princess bubblegum, Marceline, Peppermint butler, Pillowmint butler, Nightmare princess, Huntress wizard**

Finn's body started to spasm greatly which surprised everyone after they saw Finn get hit with that kamikaze attack from that small creature with various levels of shock and fear.

"NONONONO!" Jake shouted repeatedly before he practically barreled Huntress wizard out of the why to check on Finn who breathing got labored while the others rushed over.

"PB!, ANYONE!" Jake called with worry evident on his face before hearing someone groan, to be more exact from the images floating in the middle of the room.

everyone rushed over before seeing that Finn, though cover from head to toe in blood was OK to an extent, he had some trouble getting up but after he did he did everyone was shocked to see that the lower half of his shirt was blown clean off which showed that Finn had scorch marks on his stomach.

"**Ooooohhh, oh wow that hurt." **Finn muttered before he walked away to the wall before reaching for anything to help him heal, however he had nothing at the moment so he removed his shirt which caused multiple women to blush when they saw Finn's toned body from his adventures.

They then saw him rip his shirt into a makeshift bandage before wrapping his stomach.

Finn's body in reality calmed down before Jake rolled back over before Huntress and Nightmare got back in their regular spots, though it went unnoticed by most except for Marceline who grinned a bit before looking Back to Finn who headed upward.

* * *

**Apartment complex/ Stairwell/ Finn**

After Finn headed upward he found another note which made him gulp before he picked it up to read it, though he got really sick when he did.

**My secret note #3**

**Now... as I need to Kill some kiddies, I stuck the elevator in the hall.**

**So only the personnel can access it by a secret code.**

**I guess no kiddies with find that out, so they will have to take the stairs.**

Finn had a little trouble when he realized where this was heading after he dropped the note, some sicko was after kids to kill for some sick reason.

Finn then jumped when he heard a child scream which made him look for the source to find nothing nearby.

He walked over to a door nearby that looked like it was covered with blood and chains, no way was he getting in with just a knife.

Finn then looked behind him and saw one of the stairwell doors before approaching.

He check to see if it was locked before using the hall key when he found out it was before continuing on.

* * *

**Apartment complex/ ? / Finn**

Finn entered the hallway before seeing a piece of paper on the ground before approching, he found out it was the first note and realized he was on the floor he first got to when he arrived here.

He turned around before heading back into the stairwell before heading to the lower floor.

* * *

**Apartment complex/ ?/ Finn**

As soon as Finn entered, he heard the sound of crying before heading into the room on the right that was unlocked.

* * *

**Apartment complex/ ?/ ?/ Finn**

When Finn entered he saw the rooms, the middle was locked, while the right had another needle, however Finn and eneryone watching got the scare of their life when an adult creature jumped out of nowhere from the other room.

Finn in his shock reacted by stabbing the creature up from it's mouth and into it's brain, all in all the creature died before it could attack.

"Y-Y-Yeah!, H-How do you like that!?" Finn said before he started to gasp from the scare just now before he exited the room after finding another magazine for the piston in the room the adult creature was in.

* * *

**Apartment complex/ ?/ Finn**

After Finn exited the room he heard something to his left before realizing that a child monster was charging him.

Finn dodged the attack by side stepping the creature before stabbing the side of it's head, it fell over dead right after while Finn leaned against the wall exhausted and more then a little sick.

Finn then pushed off the wall before he continued by walking a bit before finding the elevator, this time it looked usable so Finn decided to get on before pressing the forth floor button after closing the elevator door.

* * *

**Apartment complex/ forth floor/ Finn**

After the elevator got to the forth floor Finn saw a note in the middle of the hallway.

He gulped at what could be on it before picking it up and read it aloud and felt sicker with every word.

**My secret note #4**

**This one was a GOOD one.**

**Very nice to kill.**

**Easy to cut with my knife, like cutting food.**

Finn was right about feeling worse, he felt like vomiting, however he needed to see if the person who texted him was OK first, vomiting can wait.

Finn then checked the doors before getting a text that said ,**in here,** when he neared a bloody door before gulping before he entered.

* * *

**Apartment complex/ forth floor/ ?/ Finn**

Finn walked forward before the smell of something made him look into the bathroom, however he wish he didn't while everyone watching outside felt ill, though Marceline just frowned at the sight.

"Oh no..." Finn muttered when he realized what he what he saw before walking forward.

"Did he do this to himself?" Finn said when he saw that the person in the tub was a man in a green jumpsuit before seeing something.

"Hmm. there's a key in the tub." Finn muttered before using the knife to pick it up before pocketing it when he heard the sound of someone or something beating on wood.

Finn then walked out and saw nothing before he found some rope laying nearby. **(I forgot where it originally was so I placed it here for simplicity's sake.)**

Finn then walked over to the railing before using it to let him get to the lower veranda.

* * *

**Apartment complex/ third floor/ ?/ Finn**

When Finn got to the lower room, he found another round of ammo before trying to exit the room.

However he heard a shriek before jumping back before getting extreamly shocked when he saw another creature, this one was a girl with blades for arms and legs, though it seemed to have no problem chasing after Finn who ran for the rope before using it as a swing while the female creature jumped after him but missed and fell to it's death with a resounding thud before Finn got off the rope before leaving the room after finding another round of ammo from the room the female creature was in.

* * *

**Apartment complex/ third floor/ finn**

After leaving the room, Finn heard a shriek before his eyes widened when realized that it was another female creature.

He got into his defensive stance just in time when the creature slash downward with one arm before stabbing with the other.

For a minute Finn had to block and parry attacks before he found an opening.

"GOT YA!" Finn yelled before he flipped the creature over his back and onto the ground after the creature tried to stab him before slamming the blade into it's forehead which made it scream before gurgling before it died.

Finn gasp for a bit before he caught his second with before looking around, he found the first secret note he found before noticing that the way he came in was boarded up.

Finn sighed before he walked to the stairwell with his guard up by trying to use the wooden planks as a shortcut.

* * *

**Apartment complex/ Third floor/ ?/ Finn**

However after Finn entered the room, he was ambushed by another female creature, however Finn kicked it's face after narrowly dodging one of it's attacks before stabbing it in the head.

He then had to deal with a second one but this one was easy when Finn punched it over the railing.

Finn then continued to the stairwell before heading to the second floor.

* * *

**Apartment complex/ second floor/ ?/ Finn**

After Finn exited the stairwell he got a cut on his arm from the surprise attack from another female creature before another appeared.

Finn dodged by side stepping one before gripping it's shoulder's before pushing into the other female creature, Finn then stabbed both in the head while the tried to get untangled before continuing.

However bloody iron bars blocked the way so he had to go into through the door nearby to see if an alternate route was available.

* * *

**Apartment complex/ second floor/ ?/ Finn**

When Finn entered the room it looked,...well ruined, however when Finn looked around the room, he found no monsters so he continued, however when he approached the door, a female creature smashed through the door before tackling Finn who was caught off guard.

The monster was about to kill him before Finn gripped the creatures arms before flipping them over after dropping the phone and knife.

Finn then used his fists to attack the monsters head before a minute before the creature screamed while gurgling, Finn was in such a panic he nearly cave the creature's face in when it died.

Finn then got up, took a minute to calm down, found his phone and knife before heading to the other stairwell.

* * *

**Apartment complex/ stairwell/ ?/ Finn**

Finn was tired of this place, it creeped him out, if made him sick, all in all he wanted to go home.

Finn headed lower in hope of finding the door out of here, but when he reached the lowest floor, he ran into a man wearing a mask who charged him with a crazed look in his blood shot eyes.

"OH GLOB!" Finn shouted before dodging before he went up the stairs while the figure followed before Finn surprised it by rear kicking the creature down the stairs before it broke it's neck as a result.

Finn then walked back down stairs before heading back down, he saw another set of stairs leading down but they were blocked so he tried the only other door next to him before entering.

* * *

**Apartment complex/ ?/ Finn**

After Finn entered, he saw that the place was nearly pitch black and flooded, he checked the phone's GPS to make sure he was heading in the right direction, he was.

Finn then started to walk down the path before a door burst to his right before screaming was heard.

Finn didn't want to deal with other monsters right now so he ran along the path before finding another door heading to another stairwell while the sound of bladed feet chased him.

* * *

**Apartment complex/ stairwell/ Finn**

After Finn closed the door he made sure it was locked before he headed deeper, he then saw a door with newspapers nearby before entering after using the key he got from earlier.

* * *

**Apartment complex/ ?/ Finn**

After Finn entered, he found another ammo clip on the ground before pocketing it before continuing on.

He was surprised when he saw a floating woman in the next room, she didn't move though, but when her eyes met Finn he felt off, like his body wasn't under his control.

the arm holding the knife he used was slowly angling towards his neck before Finn realized what was happening before he fought for control of his body.

After a few seconds he broke free before slashing the creature across its eyes before stabbing it in the head before it dropped dead.

"What...the...flip." Finn muttered while he pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing, unfortunately he ran into to more of those floating woman creatures and had to repeat what he did twice before he could move on

* * *

**Apartment complex/ ?/ Finn**

What Finn didn't expect was to find a room with a bloody chair with a rope hanging from the ceiling.

He found another needle before pocketing it before continuing on after finding a VHS tape.

After going through the door nearby he got attacked by another child creature which he finished off quickly before finding another ammo clip before he remembered that there was a VHS player in the room before he found the first key to this place.

Thankfully he found a shortcut back to the room after a few fights.

* * *

**Apartment complex/ ?/ Finn**

Finn found the room again, however he had to fight another female bladed creature before he pushed the tape into the player before pressing play, what was seen would shock all who saw.

It was the man in the green jumpsuit cutting someone's head off their shoulders before they saw a number on the corpses shirt.

* * *

**Apartment complex/ ?/ Finn**

Finn found out that the code unlocked the elevator, however it had a mind of it's own before taking Finn to another floor.

But the elevator stopped on a floor that sicked everyone.

"What in the night'o'sphere!?, What is this place!?" Finn said before getting on guard before noticing that the doors were barred on the floor he was on.

He found another ammo clip before heading deeper and deeper to the bottom floor while grabbing ammo clips before walking through a long hallway before finding himself in front of a large metal door before entering, though he had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**?/?/ Finn**

Once Finn entered he saw to his surprise and relief that princess bubblegum was in the middle of the room, though it was dark for a moment before the lights in the room kicked on before Finn got worried.

Finn saw that she was holding a chainsaw with blood stains littering her dress before Finn rushed over to see if she was OK while the scene went to reality.

* * *

**Reality/ candy kingdom/ infirmary/ ** **Reality/ Candy kingdom/ infirmary/ ** **Finn (Coma), Ice King (Unknown), Jake (Injured but healing) Lady, Princess bubblegum, Marceline, Peppermint butler, Pillowmint butler, Nightmare princess, Huntress wizard**

Everyone looked from the screen to princess bubblegum before looking back while Princess bubblegum looked a little unnerved at what she saw.

"What am I doing there?" Princess bubblegum said in confusion to the others, though no one had the answer, even Nightmare was confused at the situation.

Finn and the other princess bubblegum spoke for a minute before the other bubblegum held up the chainsaw before starting while Finn stepped back with a horrified look on his face.

* * *

**?/?/ Finn**

After Finn ran over he stopped in front of princess bubblegum with a worried look on his face.

"Princess, are you OK?, what are you doing here?" Finn asked in a worried tone before PB chuckled a bit before speaking up.

"Oh Finn, don't worry, everything's fine, I just got here myself, are you OK though, you looked like you got hit pretty hard a few times." Princess bubblegum said while Finn blushed in embarrassment sense he looked less then heroic right now.

"Oh just...anyway, I was hoping you could tell me a few things." Finn said before reaching for his backpack before hearing the sound of a chainsaw starting before backing away with a scared look on his face from PB when she held it in his direction, unfortunately Finn dropped on of the ammo clips he found earlier.

"H-Hay PB, c-could you uh,...point that in a different direction please." Finn said in a worried tone before he backed into the door he entered before moving slowly around PB in case he needed to escape, however PB got in front of the door before her smile turned into a twisted grin before she started to chuckle while her voice slowly warped.

However that wasn't the horrifying thing that scared Finn, it was the fact that PB's eyes turned green before her candy flesh started to sag before her body grew taller to fill the skin before it ripped here and there, her back hunched a bit before he heard her cloths rip a bit, her teeth started to turn razor sharp before she looked up to Finn with a fanged grin on her face before speaking up while raising the chainsaw, her voice was still feminine but it had a demonic tone .

**"Get ready Finn, cause I'm about to see what makes your human body tick!" **PB said with a twisted grin on her face before charging Finn with the chainsaw ready to swing.

Finn jumped back to avoid the hit, from what he could tell, the chainsaw would kill him in one hit, however Finn tripped over the ammo clip he dropped earlier before falling to the ground with a thud.

Before Finn could get back up, he felt something press down on his chest harshly before realizing it was PB who grinned while Finn's eyes widened in shock.

"**Glob can't save you now!" **PB said before she raised the chainsaw before starting to swing it downward, however during the swing, the fighting duo heard the door that Finn entered slammed open and before PB could react she was tackled off of Finn who coughed when he could breath again.

"Get up Finn, you need to kill this creature before we can go further." ? said before Finn recognized the voice before looking up.

He saw the person who gave him the Knife, the phone, the notebook, and pen, though the person kept its eyes on PB who was having trouble getting back up.

"You!" Finn said in shock before he climbed to his feet quickly before the gas masked person pointed to PB who was up on her feet, and she was not amused by the intruder.

Finn got on guard but was hesitant before turning his head to the person who saved him.

"B-but I can't, that's PB, she must be under someone's control or something." Finn said before the person shook their head.

"Fortunately that's not the case, this is a copy who was sent to kill you, if you think I'm lying then ask yourself this, would Princess bubblegum ever try to hurt you, and why is she here in the first place." The figure said before stepping back when the duo heard growling.

**"After I'm through with hero boy here, I'll make sure to take my time with you!" **PB growled before she restarted her chainsaw which got turned off when she landed on the ground.

"Finn, you have to hit the creatures back, it's where it's weak point is." The figure called before PB rushed Finn who got on guard while holding the knife in a reverse grip in his right hand.

PB sliced downward while Finn jumped to the side, he saw an odd eye like object on PB's back before gritting his teeth when he made his choice.

"YOU BETTER BE RIGHT YOU MASKED DONK OR I'LL BE COMING FOR YOU AFTER THIS!" Finn shouted before dodging another swipe from PB before dashing past before slamming the knife into the eye like object on PB's back which made her scream in pain which made Finn get a worried look on his face when PB looked at him with a frightened look on her face.

**"F-Finn...why?" **PB said though it sounded less demonic while Finn's eyes widened before slowly walking to PB while the masked figure ran towards Finn when it saw something.

When Finn got close, PB's face returned demonic before swinging the chainsaw towards Finn's chest, however the masked figure tackled Finn out of the way, unfortunately the figure got a deep cut on it's right arm.

When the duo landed Finn got up quickly so he could keep in eye on PB who grinned when she angled the chainsaw towards Finn who saw the blood before he turned to look at the figure before his eyes saw the wound on the figures arm which made his eyes widen in shock.

"Y-You, Why!?" Finn said before looking back to PB who slowly walked closer while the figure spoke up while trying to get back up while holding its arm.

"Y-You c-can't be f-fooled F-Finn, I-If you do, th-then it's the e-end for us both." The figure said before stumbling back before hitting the wall while Finn got worried for the figure before looking back to the PB double before speaking up.

"Alright whoever you are, I won't hold back anymore." Finn said though he was feeling sick when he realized what he needed to do.

The PB double grinned before charging Finn who jumped to the side to dodge PB's attack before kick the back of her knees which made her fall forward.

Finn then stabbed the eye like item again which made the PB double howl in pain which made Finn feel like he wanted to throw up before he fought his nausea down before jumping back when the PB double swinged the chainsaw behind her before standing up before panting when she realized that she needed to take things to the next level.

**"Very well, It seems your not going down as easy as I thought, time to take it up a notch."** PB said before she grit her teeth before a green energy flowed out of her body before wrapping around the chainsaw before she got ready to charge.

Finn didn't know it but he felt like he needed to keep clear of that chainsaw, it had a familiar feeling, but before he could figure it out, PB charged while everyone watched with baited breath.

Finn had to dodge alot when the PB double started to swing the chainsaw rapidly, diving above the chainsaw, sliding under another like a baseball player after jumping away, the pattered repeated for a minute before Finn started to run around the demonic double who tried to twist around with the scythe in an attempt to stop the hero.

However after circling a few times, Finn saw the chainsaw coming and jumped before landing on the flat of the blade before jumping off and over the PB double which stumbled forward while everyone watching held their breaths.

After Finn jumped over the double he spun in the air before slashing the eye from top to bottom in one go, though Finn crashed to the ground before he quickly pushed himself away before getting up before the PB double turned to him before grinning.

**"Not bad, you deserve a reward for that effort."** PB said which confused everyone before getting the shock of their life when the PB double angled the chainsaw next to their neck before slicing their head off before pink blood spurted from her body.

Finn stood there in shock before he covered his mouth before stumbling back a few steps before throwing up.

"HUUUUUUUGHHHH!" Finn groaned while he threw up before falling onto his back before he passed

"FINN!" The masked figure called in worry while running to Finn before the dream scene faded to black while the scene went to reality.

* * *

**Reality/ candy kingdom/ infirmary/ ** **Reality/ Candy kingdom/ infirmary/ ** **Finn (Coma), Ice King (Unknown), Jake (Injured but healing) Lady, Princess bubblegum, Marceline, Peppermint butler, Pillowmint butler, Nightmare princess, Huntress wizard**

Everyone was shocked while they stared at the black screen, of all things, they didn't expect the double of princess bubblegum to decapitate herself.

Jake felt ill, mainly from seeing the lifelike corpse of Princess bubblegum, though he felt that was nothing compared to what Finn must be feeling.

Lady just stared in shock before turning to cry on Jake's shoulder which snapped him out of his ill shock to try and comfort her.

Marceline held a good poker face, but she was extreamly disturbed at the fact that Bonnibel just committed suicide, a copy is a copy, but it still shocked the vampire queen greatly before she looked to princess bubblegum.

PB looked like she wanted to throw up, something like that was unexpected for the princess, if that double was really like her then it shouldn't have committed suicide, there were many other things going through her head, but they mainly though about that disturbing scene she witnessed.

Peppermint butler kept quiet but it unnerved him to see what happened just now, the princess may be alive but the creature just decided to end it for some reason, it baffled the dark magic user.

Pillowmint butler just blinked a few times before sitting down, that was not something he saw everyday, he may be a resident of the nightmare kingdom normally when he's not doing the royal coronations, but the nightmare kingdom was just a name, sure it had monsters, but the monster were to challenge adventures, not this, not this at all.

Huntress kept her cool about the situation, she tried to figure out what was going on in Finn's head, she may have said that that Finn was an exceptional beast when they summoned her master back to this world, but when she thought of him every now and then after she remembered that Finn played the flute song for her, a burning feeling was felt in her chest, after seeing Finn again in this state really worried her, more so when she saw Finn's reaction when the double committed suicide.

Nightmare was looking to the screen like she was examining it before looking to Finn with worry, after Finn and Jake helped her with her rule of the nightmare kingdom, she was able to get along better with her sisters, so much so that she was able to come here to try and help Finn.

After she heard of Finn's break up with flame princess, she visited his dreams to see if she could help him, what she saw in his head worried her greatly, but she was able to talk to him and got to know him better before she realized that she was getting attached to Finn greatly, she was a bit worried that Finn would try something similar to her like flame princess, but he really mellowed as he got older, from what she heard from the royal grapevine was that he able to become friends with Flame princess again.

The group looked to one another before the screen started to shift again which made them all look back before getting a bit confused at what they saw.

* * *

**?/?/ Finn**

Images flashed in Finn's mind, he saw a room littered with notes and a few books before waking.

"Ugh, did I pass out?" Finn asked himself before he heard rustling before pushing himself up before reaching for the knife in his pocket.

"Who's there!?" Finn said on guard before he recognized who it was before lowering his weapon, it was the person in the lab coat and gas mask.

"Relax Finn, your safe here for now." ? said which confused Finn a bit before he looked around.

It looked like a simple room with a couple doors leading to other places, Finn then looked to the figure before speaking.

"Who are you, and why do you know me?" Finn asked which made the figure chuckle before the figure reached for its mask.

"We met before once, but I was unable to give a proper introduction thanks to what happened with Bella noche." the figure said before releasing the latches on its mask before removing it which shocked most silent when they realized who the figure was.

"Hello Finn, my name is Simon Petrikov." Simon said with a smile on his face before the scene faded to black.

* * *

**Banana guards rush passed a few bushes that moved before TME stepped out after making sure the cost was clear while dusting himself off before looking to the readers with a grin on his face.**

**"Hello again, sorry about running off like that but I didn't want to get tossed into the candy kingdom dungeon, I heard it's not very sanitary." TME said while looking around for other banana guards before speaking up.**

**"Also I hope you like the story, it was long but I think I found a good stopping point when Simon revealed his identity, some of you might have already figured out where I might be going with this, but for those who don't, I'm sorry but you'll have to wait awhile for the next chapter, I think I might be getting carpel tunnel from trying to write this one, still I'll try and work on the second chapter after rewriting a few chapter of the dimensional saga." TME said before looking around again.**

**"Also I don't know if I should use the harem ending for Finn or write three separate chapters at the end showing what happens after as an epilogue for this story, I may do all four if it interests me." TME said with a shrug before he walked around the tree before looking to the readers again.**

**"Until next time everyone, see ya!" TME said before he opened a dimensional gate before stepping through before the gate closed with a bang while the scene faded to black.**


	3. The Terror in the Cellar: Part 1

**A portal opens near the candy kingdom before TME appears in it, he looks around for any Banana guard before stepping out which caused the portal to close with a bang.**

**TME hid in the bushes for a moment as a result of the sound before he looks around again for anyone, when he didn't see anyone he looked to the readers with his head popping out of the bush before giving them a shushing gesture.**

**"Yeah... I know I'm in a bush like a coward but I don't want to cause trouble with the Banana guards." TME said when he looks around again for any banana guards before looking into the infirmary to see the shocked group which made TME look to the readers again after a moment.**

**"Last time, Finn had to go through an apartment complex after he *woke up* in a strange place, and after fighting many horrors and after his fight with the nightmarish version of Princess bubblegum... he passed out and *woke up* some time later to find himself in a different area with Simon Petrikov of all people... Or is he Simon?" TME said with a smirk while he air quoted the wake up parts.**

**"So what does this mean for Finn now that he met Ice kings form before he went insane, is this Simon a good guy or is he wolf in sheep's clothing?, lets find out shall we?" TME said before the camera panned into the infirmary with the shocked occupants.**

* * *

**Reality/ candy kingdom/ infirmary/ ** **Reality/ Candy kingdom/ infirmary/ ** **Finn (Coma), Ice King (Unknown), Jake (Injured but healing) Lady, Princess bubblegum, Marceline, Peppermint butler, Pillowmint butler, Nightmare princess, Huntress wizard**

Everyone who knew who the man was could barely believe it... the others were looking with confused looks on their faces before Marceline spoke up in a slight whisper.

"Simon?" Marceline whispered while she approached the images a bit to get a closer look before the camera went to Finn and Simon when the others didn't say anything else when Simon spoke up.

* * *

**?/?/ Finn, Simon**

Finn only stood there in shock while Simon chuckles for a moment.

"So... surprised?" Simon asked which got Finn out of his shocked state before he finally spoke up.

"Y-You...You're..!" Finn said while pointing to Simon which caused Simon to chuckle again at Finn's reaction.

"Not the Ice king here I can tell you that much." Simon said which made Finn shake his head for a moment.

"H-How!?" Finn said when he placed his arms at his side before Simon points to Finn's head, his forehead to be exact.

"You can think and blame that gem fragment in your head for what's happening for some of the issues here." Simon said while Finn touched the gem piece in his head for a moment with some confusion.

"Uhhh..." Finn groaned out when he was more confused then ever which made Simon grin a bit before he gave Finn a serious look.

"I'll explain this part then, we don't have much time to rest here." Simon said which confused Finn more which made him speak up.

"Uhh... why do we not have enough time?" Finn asked which caused Simon to clear his throat.

"Another time perhaps, but for now... the jewel..." Simon said before he continues before Finn could say anything.

"I'll ask a few questions to see if you can follow alright?, It'll also help me with explaining things." Simon said which caused Finn to get more confused... but he nods anyway since this might answers some questions that float in Finn's head.

"Very well... do you remember that the crown is the reason that I became the ice king?" Simon asked which made Finn nod.

"Yeah... though why ask that?... wait... I'M NOT GONNA TURN INTO SOME KIND OF ICE PRINCE AM I!?" Finn said before panicking at that last bit while Simon sighs before he snapped his fingers to get his attention.

"Fortunately that isn't the case, but that gem fragment plus your memories and mine are the cause of all of this... you see the gem fragment in your head acts as a bridge of sorts between your body and mine, aside from everything else here... you and I are the only real people here." Simon explained which made Finn's eyes go bugged eyed before he shook his head.

"H-Hold on!, you're saying that this is all fake?, what about the pain I felt earlier!?" Finn said which made Simon sigh again.

"I'll keep it simple when I say this, and it was tested with a high degree of accuracy by other humans in the past so this info is the real deal, but if you take a big enough of a shock in here and you believe it's real with 100% of your being, then it can effect your body in reality perfectly which could mean your death." Simon said while Finn stood there in shock.

Simon cleared his throat which got Finn's attention again before he spoke up.

"So... any questions about this place before we leave?, though try and keep the questions simple please, like I said... we are short on time here." Simon said while Finn reached for his backpack a moment later to pull out the gun, the ammo clips, and the syringes.

"Y-Yeah... I found these in that previous place... what are they exactly?" Finn asked while Simon took one of each item to examine them.

"Hmmm... Well... I'll start with these first." Simon said when he held the gun and Ammo after he placed the syringes on a box nearby.

"This is a gun... a pistol to be exact with these being the ammunition for it... I think it looks similar to a desert eagle that I saw once in the past... It's a ranged weapon that most humans used for long ranged attacks, it's not the best weapon of the past, but among pistols... one of the better ones." Simon said about the gun and the ammo cartridges before placing the ammo in various pockets in his jacket and clothes before he fiddled with it for a moment to reveal that he removed the ammo already in the gun to see that it was still full before he placed it back in with Finn watching while he showed the syringe.

"This is morphine, a pain numbing substance, however in here... it seems more like a healing item you would find in a game." Simon said which made Finn grin.

"So that stuff is good for injuries here?" Finn asked while Simon frowned.

"In small doses yes, take to many however take to many... and you can experience some nasty side effects." Simon said while he held out the Morphine to Finn.

"So try to not get badly hurt again like you did earlier when I checked you for injuries, it seems like something exploded point blank or something, but if you do, just use one and try not to use another for an hour at least." Simon warned while Finn gulped at the info and sweatdropped when he remembered that exploding creature before he took the syringes back and placed them in his backpack.

"So... what now?, I don't know what to do next." Finn said while Simon took a moment to think.

"For now we should split up and search this place for a way out." Simon said while he walked to one of the doors which surprised Finn.

"H-Hold on!, what if you run into any creatures here?" Finn said while Simon held the pistol in his right hand when he walked over to a door.

"I'll be holding onto this for now since I know how this works, and don't worry... I was able to survive here longer then you have since I have experience dealing with stuff like this on a daily basis." Simon said with a grin on his face before he entered the door and closed it before Finn could say anything else. **(Simon entered the door where the doc enters and I'll be coming up with my own stuff for Simon's area and I'll switch between the two.)**

Finn just stood there in shock at Simon's actions before he shook his head for a moment to get rid of it.

"Okay?... I guess I'll be going in another direction then." Finn said before he looks around the room to see that there is the door that Simon entered, another nearby and one that most likely led back to the apartment.

"_Not heading back there again." _Finn thought before he looks to Simon's door with some worry before he shakes his head.

"Ehh... the guys right, he's probably better at this mind stuff then I am." Finn thought before he walks to the other door and enters while the camera went to reality.

* * *

**Reality/ candy kingdom/ infirmary/ ** **Reality/ Candy kingdom/ infirmary/ ** **Finn (Coma), Ice King (Unknown), Jake (Injured but healing) Lady, Princess bubblegum, Marceline, Peppermint butler, Pillowmint butler, Nightmare princess, Huntress wizard**

Everyone watched the talk between Finn and Simon before they split up which showed that the camera was still centered on Finn which made Marceline look to Nightmare.

"H-Hey Nightmare... can we watch Simon as well?" Marceline asked which caused Nightmare to sigh before she snaps her fingers which caused the screen to split in half before a secondary image appeared, one that showed Simon entering a room that looked like it was flooded... But Nightmare thought something was...off about Simon.

"Hey... is this guy real or just a trick to fool Finn." Nightmare said which caused Marceline to look to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Where are you going with this?" Marceline asked in a serious tone which caused Nightmare to sigh.

"That place seems to be made to try and mess with Finn in horrible ways so a possible ally turned traitor wouldn't be much of a stretch here, how do we really know if this guy is the real deal or not?, I never met this Simon guy but you have from the way you reacted... but I'm just getting a funny feeling that he shouldn't be trusted." Nightmare said which caused Marceline to chuckle a bit which confused Nightmare a bit.

"Says the person who used to cause trouble in her own kingdom before taking over, didn't you try to get rid of Finn and Jake in the past before becoming really friendly with Finn." Marceline said which caused Nightmare to get irritated with the Vampire queen.

"What!?" Nightmare growled with anger showing on her face when green mist like energy emitted from her body.

"Did I stutter." Mareceline growled with glowing red eyes out which caused the others in the room to quickly worry that a fight would break out before a familiar voice spoke up nearby which got everyone's attention.

"Hello?, is this the right room?" ? called out which revealed a worried Flame princess, or Phobe, to everyone's surprise.

"What is she doing here?" Nightmare said in an angered tone with crossed arms, she remembered how Flame dumped Finn over one mistake while Flame got a little irritated at Nightmare for a few reasons, mainly the fact that she was a stranger to her.

"Excuse me?, I'm the Princess of the Flame kingdom, or the new flame king after I took the throne from my father!" Flame said which made Nightmare sigh which seemed to irritate Flame more.

"Like I don't know that, what I mean is why are you here exactly?, wasn't this suppose to be secret or something to prevent people from worrying?" Nightmare said which caused Phobe to raise an eyebrow.

"You do realize that rumors spread fast... even if Bubblegum did try to hide what happened, someone would speak and it got to my kingdom a day ago... I left Cinnamon bun in charge and rushed on over." Phoebe said which caused Nightmare to grin a bit.

"So how can you help?, burn him or something?" Nightmare asked which caused Phoebe to blink a few times while she process Nightmare's words before her body flared with anger.

**"What..." **Phoebe growled with rising anger which caused Marceline to frown with narrowed eyes while she held her axe guitar in one hand before Bubblegum cleared her throat to get everyone's attention before a fight broke out.

"Listen, we have more pressing matters to attend to, like seeing if the Simon on the screen is the real deal or a fake like Nightmare said." Bubblegum said which caused Marceline grit her teeth before she looks to Nightmare.

Huntress walked over to the trio which got the their attention.

"She has a point, there is also the issue with Finn as well." Huntress said while crossing her arms while Phoebe gave Huntress a slightly confused look.

"Who are you?" Pheobe asked which caused Huntress to look to Phoebe.

"Huntress Wizard." Huntress simply said which caused her to get more confused.

"Ooookay... why are you here?" Phoebe asked which made Huntress shrug her shoulders.

"I heard about what happened to Finn after I ran into Nightmare Princess, and since I owe Finn... I thought I could help with my magic." Huntress said with with a barely noticeable smile which caused Nightmare and Phoebe to give Huntress slightly confused looks when an odd feeling was felt in their chests, or for Phoebe's elemental matrix but they kept quiet at that when Marceline spoke up.

"So... You can control dreams right?, can you send a person in?... like me to prove that the Simon in there is real or not?" Marceline said seriously to Nightmare which caused everyone to look to her with various levels of surprise.

"What the Bjrok!?, are you insane Marceline!?" Bubblegum said while Marceline raised and eyebrow to her.

"You got a better Idea Bonnibel?" Marceline said which made Bubblegum blink once before Nightmare cleared her throat to get their attention.

"If anyone is interested in what I have to say... I can do that but I used what energy I got back to split screen those two, so it'll be awhile before I can do something like that." Nightmare said which caused everyone to look to one another before Nightmare looked to the two screens.

"Besides... We got to watch what happens for now anyway, they're in two areas now." Nightmare said before everyone looked to the two screens.

* * *

**?/Finn's area/ Finn**

When Finn entered his area, he was immediately attacked by a creature who was rushing him in a reverse crab walk of sorts with it's head hanging to the ground which caused Finn to get ready to counter while the creatures law opened in a roar as it approched.

"Guh!" Finn grunts when he jumped into the air and the creature crashed into the door, he then waits for the creature to get up to show it's mangled head before he stabbed forward with the knife and stabs it in the side of it's head which caused it to twitch for a moment before it fell to the ground... dead.

Finn's relief was short lived when he resumed when he walked down the hall some more when another creature appeared which charged him when it spotted Finn.

Finn in return charged the creature and hopped on top of it when caused it to crash to the ground, Finn then stabs the knife deep into the creatures skull which caused it to twitch like the last one before it laid still to show that it was dead.

Finn sighed in relief when he noticed that nothing else was coming at him for a moment which allows him to catch his breath while the sense went to Simon's area.

* * *

**?/ Simon's area/ Simon?**

When Simon enters the area, he found it to be a simple square shaped room with two exits in front of him... and it seemed the room was flooded to ankle high which was slightly confusing to him.

There was also a cross of sorts which seemed perfect for pinning a human to it.

_"Interesting..." _Simon thought while he walks over to the door near the cross like object to test it and saw that it was locked.

"Hmm... Simon hummed before he turned to the other door to see if it was locked as well.

When he turned he got a bit surprised to see a human like figure in the middle of the room which made Simon pull out the gun he got from Finn.

"So... are you gonna attack me?" Simon said to get the creature's attention which made it look to Simon with a disturbing grin on it's eyeless face which made Simon fall silent.

_"Let's see if this creature uses sound for finding prey." _Simon thought while he carefully pulled out one of the ammo clips and tossed it near the creature.

The effect was instant... the creature lunged for the ammo clip with clawed hands which made it bounce farther away which made it gave chase while Simon took his time with aiming the gun at the creature's head when it stopped for a moment when the Ammo clip stopped bouncing.

Simon fired the gun which hit it's mark before the creature fell to the side and onto the ground... dead still, apparently head shots work here with deadly results.

But Simon wasn't taking the chance, he approched the body before firing a couple more rounds into the creature's skull which caused some blood to hit his lab coat as a result.

Simon sighs in relief after he looked around the room again for more creatures and found none which allowed him to go over to the unchecked door in the room while the camera went back to Finn.

* * *

**?/ Finn's area/ Finn**

In the meantime that Simon was dealing with the creature, Finn entered a few more rooms in the hallway.

one was a dead end with a ammo clip, another had a door leading to another area, and one had a slightly faster variant of the crab walker creature which nearly got Finn from it's surprising speed.

Finn had to jump to avoid it and when it turned back around to charge Finn again, Finn kicked the top of it's head like a soccer ball which sent the creature flying somewhat to stand on it's feet.

It then started to fall back to the ground before Finn spun the knife into a reverse grip which allowed him to stab it in the back of the head which caused the creature to go limp before Finn let it fall to the ground after he pulled his knife free.

Finn took a moment to look around while catching his breath... he only found a syringe which made him exit the room a moment later and towards the room with the door to another area while the camera went back to Simon, though the images seemed... distorted greatly which confused the watchers.

* * *

**?/ Simon's area/ Simon?**

Simon in the meantime went to the unchecked door before he tried to open it.

However... when he did, he felt something... Boney... gripped his shoulder with extreme force which made him wince before he looked over in shock before the last thing he saw was two glowing green eyes with a eerily familiar voice.

"**Let's give Finn a scare shall we?" **The person said before Simon's vision grew darker as the person placed the gas mask back on Simon's face with an echoing chuckle while the scene went to reality when the images blurred to static.

* * *

**Reality/ candy kingdom/ infirmary/ ** **Reality/ Candy kingdom/ infirmary/ ** **Finn (Coma), Ice King (Unknown), Jake (Injured but healing) Lady, Princess bubblegum, Marceline, Peppermint butler, Pillowmint butler, Nightmare princess, Huntress wizard**

Everyone saw that Finn's screen looked normal, but when they saw Simon's screen acting odd, Marceline looked to Nightmare with worry.

"H-Hey, what's going on with Simon's screen!?" Marceline said with some panic in her tone while Nightmare looked to the screen with a thoughtful look before she looks to Finn and the ice king.

"Honestly...I don't know much right now, but as far a I can tell, it seems things are worse then I thought when I felt some grade A evil magic for a moment... but it was... emitting from Finn's body for some reason." Nightmare said in a worried tone when she took a moment to look to Finn which caused everyone to look to Nightmare like she had two extra heads.

"WHAT!?" Jake shouted while he rolled in front of Nightmare before continuing.

"You're telling me that some very bad magic is somehow coming from the most heroic guy in all of Ooo!?, isn't that a bit of a stretch?, I mean what the flip NP!" Jake said while Nightmare pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance at Jake's questions.

"I don't know what the cause is... but I can tell it came from Finn at least before the connection got cut on Simon's end." Nightmare said with a slightly worried tone when she looked back to the screen when she saw Finn exiting the building and into a rainy alley while everyone else did the same with various levels of worry.

* * *

**?/ Finn's area/ Finn**

When Finn exits the room he was in... he found himself in a alleyway with rain pouring on him and stairs next to him to take him to ground level.

He walks up the stairs with the knife held at the ready before he looks around after making sure the coast was clear.

After a moment of looking around, he found a Nightstick that some Candy kingdom police use which allowed Finn to pocket the knife for a moment to test the nightstick out.

Apparently it felt right in multiple ways, it could work as a fake sword, he could use it by gripping the shorter stick part to go into a hand to hand stance of sorts, and he could pull out the knife for duel wielding or the phone for navigation.

Finn took a minute more to get a feel for the nightstick before he continues onward while he held the knife in his left hand since the path for now seemed simple enough so that Finn wouldn't get lost.

However... when he got further in, he was ambushed by 4 crabwalking creatures which really surprised Finn and the others watching while he got into a guarded stance after dodging one of them clawing at him.

Finn jumped back again when another tried to attack his legs again, but Finn was ready this time which allowed him to jump over the creatures attack and give it a strong kick to the top of it's head which sent it flying onto it's front with a noticeable dent on the back of it's head.

Fin repeats the process again with the one that swiped at him the first time except this time he stomps it's jaw which gave a sickening crunch as Finn caved it's head in which made him shudder when he saw red blood flowing from the body.

However his issue had to wait when the two remaining creatures tried to get him in a pincer attack which forced Finn to hold the nightstick in his right hand and the knife in his left in a duel wielding guarded stance.

When they got near him, Finn stabbed the nightstick towards one that had it's mouth open for another roar which caused Finn to jam it into it's mouth while Finn spun his knife into a reverse grip before using it to jab the other creature in the side of it's head which killed it before Finn roared when he spun around which got the last living creature to fly away when it slid off of the nightstick.

However it only skids on it's hands and feet before taking a moment to recover before it charged Finn with a roar which showed it's now messed up teeth.

Finn grit his own teeth while he braced his body and when the creature got near, he surprised everyone by dropping his weapons and slamming his hands onto the creature's shoulders which caused its head to go upward.

Finn then grips the creature's shoulder's tightly before actually lifting the creature over his head and slamming it onto the ground behind him with a sickening crunch and after a moment... Finn saw that all four were dead which made him sigh in relief before he picks up his weapons.

After checking his body for injuries, he found that he wasn't damaged before he continues onward... which lead to a dead end of sorts with a door leading down into a building's basement and an alleyway leading nowhere with trash on the ground and a magazine near a puddle.

Finn approached the door since it was the only way to continue and found that it was locked with a keypad which made him sigh from annoyance, when he walked back up he decided to check the alleyway across from him to see if he missed something.

When he did, he took a look at the magazine since it looked like the most obvious thing to see right now and saw a phone number clearly... **543-214**.

Finn pulls out the phone he got from Simon and typed the number in... when he hit the OK button, it rang for a moment before someone on the other end picked up, however the only thing Finn could hear was breathing.

"Hello?... Hello?, Who is this?" Finn asked the person for a moment before a raspy voice was heard.

**"Follow the path of inequity, Yeild not to the light, darkness is your new master."** ? said which made Finn raise an eyebrow in shock.

"What!?" Finn said before the person continues.

**"The number... remember the number, and you shall proceed." **? said which made Finn narrow his eyes.

"What the flip are you talking about!?" Finn said before the person spoke up again.

**"5...2...4...7."** ? said which irritated Finn further.

"Glob dang it!, Help me!" Finn said when the phone cut off.

"...great...now what?" Finn said before he turns to the door with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I wonder..." Finn said before he walks over to the door and enters the code on the keypad... and low and behold... the door was unlocked after a moment which made Finn grin.

"Nice!" Finn said with a grin on his face at his luck turning before he approaches the door and enters it before the scene fades to black.

* * *

**The camera panned away from the dream screen to show TME hiding in the bush while he watched what was happening before he noticed the readers.**

**"Hi, and sorry this chapter was late, I think I got a procrastination problem or something and I've been trying to... limit the amounts of words I write per day, I'll try to be faster but I can't promise anything." TME said while he looks around the area before exiting the bush.**

**"Now before I leave, this is part one, part two deals with the actual boss, again sorry but I took to much time with this one and I thought this as a good stopping point." TME said while a portal opens near him.**

**"Now, please no flames, only constructive reviews please to help me be a better author on , now then... Adios!" TME said before he steps into the portal before it closed with a bang.**


	4. The Terror in the Cellar: part 2

**Like before, a portal opened near the candy kingdom infirmary before TME stepped out with his hands in his pockets.**

**"Well everyone... I hope your ready for the next chapter of CAT, I won't spoil anything and start the chapter by saying this... let's get started shall we?" TME said before the camera went into the infirmary.**

* * *

**Reality/ candy kingdom/ infirmary/ ** **Reality/ Candy kingdom/ infirmary/ ** **Finn (Coma), Ice King (Unknown), Jake (Injured but healing) Lady, Princess bubblegum, Marceline, Peppermint butler, Pillowmint butler, Nightmare princess, Huntress wizard, Phoebe**

Everyone was worried for Finn when he was attacked by four creatures at once, but they felt great relief when Finn managed to get by unharmed and entered the locked door which was voiced by Jake after he sighed in relief.

"Got to say, my bro seems to be doing well so far." Jake said while Nightmare looked to the screen before she looks to Simon's screen which was still static.

"Maybe, but I got a feeling that things are going to get worse." Nightmare said before Phoebe looked to her with half lidded eyes.

"Wow, you've got a lot of trust for Finn huh?" Phoebe said which made Nightmare send a glare her way.

"Am I suppose to say that things can't get any worse? cau-!" Nightmare tried to say before they heard girlish screaming from Finn's screen which made everyone look to her with slightly narrowed eyes.

Nightmare just blushed while the camera went to Finn's screen a bit ago.

* * *

**?/ Finn's area/ Finn**

When Finn entered the room, he saw that there was a hallway to his left, he entered and saw another hallway leading to the right, however Finn noticed it was getting darker in this place, so he pulled out his phone to light the way.

He entered another hallway which seemed to be void of light and only the phone could help him.

He found some stairs leading up a bit, but he decided to go down the hall instead.

When he did, he heard the sound of a door opening... locking...closing... Finn couldn't tell which one, but it really freaked him out.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Finn screamed like a girl when he looked around rapidly with the phone in one hand and the nightstick in another.

When Finn saw that nothing was happening he spoke to himself after shaking head.

"Get a grip Finn, you a rad adventurer exploring a dungeon like place with nightmarish monsters and had to fight a twisted version of PB, not the first time that happened, which brings the question as to why." Finn said with a sweatdrop at the end.

He continued past some broken stairs and into a room before the sound of a chainsaw starting caused him to scream like a girl again when he thought another PB monster was about to attack him which made him look around rapidly.

"Oh glob... oh glob." Finn said nervously when he looked around again and saw stairs leading down when the chainsaw sound fades.

But when he got to the floor under it, the sound of a chainsaw sounded louder and all around Finn which caused him to swings his nightstick wildly while he shouts.

"ALRIGHT YOU BUTT!, COME ON OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" Finn said when he looked around again to find... nothing which made him bolt in a random direction which really showed Finn's luck when he found a hatch leading down a ladder... or was it good luck?

When Finn got down the ladder... all he could see with his light was another door leading to a different area which he took when this area gave him the creeps.

* * *

**?/?/ Finn**

When Finn entered the area, he saw a hallway leading to the right which lead into some kind of sewer.

He walked forward and into the water for a few moments before something jumped out which had Finn jump back to get some distance and to see what it was.

Finn used his phone light to see that it was a creature in a straitjacket which charged Finn with a roar.

Finn drew his knife before he waits for the creature to get close enough before he counters with the knife in a reverse grip.

However, wither to the Creature being more intelligent then it looked or from pure bad luck, Finn could only cut through the arm that were linked together which freed the creatures arms.

The creature spun around with Finn doing the same before it charged Finn with both arms aiming to crush Finn with telegraphed punches.

Finn however took advantage of that by waiting for the right moment to counter.

That moment came after a few swipes when Finn charged forward and when the creature gave another swipe, Finn used the creature's momentum to trip it up which made it fall on it's face.

Before it could do anything, Finn ran over an stabbed the knife into the creature's skull which caused it to twitch before it laid there dead which caused Finn to sigh in relief.

After Finn took a moment to catch his breath, he continued onward before getting jumped by another from the darkness which tackled Finn into a wall with surprising strength who slid down to his feet and stood there for a few seconds to recover when he had a tough time breathing.

Those few seconds though had the creature charging him which caused Finn to wait right when the creature getting near before he jumped after he dropped his knife, he placed his free hand on the creatures shoulder, and that action caused the creature to crash into the wall at full power after it was knocked off balance.

There was a crunching sound when it crashed into the wall and blood was seen trailing down the wall when the body fell to the ground dead.

Finn coughed a few times and tried to catch his breath when he found himself alone again.

"*Cough*Cough* Glob that hurt!" Finn said surprisingly since he had a high tolerance for pain.

After he took a minute to recover and to get his knife back, he continued along the path before he heard bubbling in front of him which caused Finn to shine his flashlight on the source and saw that another creature was getting ready to jump him.

"COME ON YOU!" Finn said when he jumped with the knife in a reverse grip as the creature rose from the water.

But before it could get higher, Finn stabbed the knife into it's skull with force which in turn, killed it when Finn lands in front if it when it dropped dead while Finn breathed a few times to catch his breath again.

"Alright... you... Donks... who's next!" Finn said while he waits for a minute before seeing nothing else coming which caused him to sigh in relief.

He decides to continue which meant that he had to duck under a pipe before finding himself with at a pit stop...literally.

Finn looks down to see nothing, he used his phone to light the way and saw it was a decent way down, not enough to hurt Finn, but getting back up would be impossible.

Finn sighs before he pulled out his phone, his nightstick, and checked that he still has a decent amount of morphine to heal himself before he jumps while the scene goes to reality.

* * *

**Reality/ candy kingdom/ infirmary/ ** **Reality/ Candy kingdom/ infirmary/ ** **Finn (Coma), Ice King (Unknown), Jake (Injured but healing) Lady, Princess bubblegum, Marceline, Peppermint butler, Pillowmint butler, Nightmare princess, Huntress wizard, Phoebe**

The group saw Finn entering the dark rooms which made it hard to see except for the phone light.

"Is... there a way to turn up the brightness?" Jake said while Nightmare huffed.

"I'm not a TV Jake." Nightmare said which made Jake blush nervously when he rubbed the back of his head while Lady sat around him in a circle of sorts.

Everyone else gave Jake a half lidded look before getting shocked when Finn screamed out again.

**"OH GLOB!" **Finn shouts from the screen while the scene went to after he jumped down the hole.

* * *

**?/?/ Finn**

We go back to Finn when he fell down the hole and into another watery area... however he wasn't able to look around when he got surprised by two creatures which made him shouts since they were practically in his face.

"OH GLOB!" Finn shouts when had to back away from the sounds quickly before he charged the two with the nightstick and the phone equipped.

The next few minutes of the fight went by in such a way that only a few things could be seen by the phone light while noises were heard with thuds, grunts, growls, and Finn speaking.

"OW.. YOU DONK!... Why you!... HA!" Finn shouts before things fell silent for a moment... the next was the light shining around while Finn pants a few times before two creature corpses were seen.

Finn then heads in a random direction when he saw some stairs which had light emitting from the hallway, but before he could sigh in relief, another creature was shown rising from the water which charged Finn when it saw him.

Finn, who could see the creature, frowns when he tossed the nightstick at it which made it stumble before it tripped on the stairs before it fell onto the floor with a sickening crunch when it's head hit the concrete.

When it didn't move after a minute, Finn sighs in relief when he decided to walk around the body to get back the nightstick... but when he turned away, he was heard a groan before he got tackled further down the path before he crashed into the wall with a bang.

Finn was disoriented and he was pretty sure a few of his rips were cracked, but he swings his arm back which connects with something and makes the being stumble before Finn turns around and saw to his shock the creature he just knocked down which had a dent in it's skull.

"Oh come on you Donk, stay down!" Finn groaned while he held his ribs with his left hand after pocketing his phone before pulling out his knife and wielding it in a reverse grip with his right.

The creature charged Finn again while Finn charged the creature, when it swiped at him, he ducked under the attack and sliced the Achilles tendon in the creatures heel which in turn, caused it to fall to the ground again.

Finn looked to the creature that was still alive, but it couldn't stand, so it tried to crawl over to Finn who calmly walked over, and when it swiped at him, Finn jumped and to everyone's surprise, he lands on the head which smashed it into red gory chucks.

"Ugh... sick!" Finn said when he wiped his shoe on the ground nearby and tapped the toe of his shoe on the ground to help more before he continues after he got back his nightstick after he took a moment to find it.

Finn continued down the path before he had to duck down, but he didn't get far when his ribs flared with pain and his breathing became labored.

"GAH!" Finn called out in pain before he stood back up and took a moment to let the pain fade.

"_Now what?" _Finn thought before he remembers that he had the Syringes that Simon told him about which caused Finn to pull one from his pack while he flinched a few times when the pain in his ribs flared up again.

He managed to after a second try which made him look to one closely to see that it was a red liquid substance in a syringe.

Finn held his arm out and like he saw with Doctor Princess, he stabbed the needle into a vain before he injects the morphine into his body... a few moments later, the pain in Finn's body fades which also caused his breathing to become more relaxed as time went on.

After a full minute, he pulled away the needle before tossing it over his shoulder and stretched a few times to find out to his surprise that his body was healed.

"Mathematical!" Finn said before he tries to duck again through the hole, and to his relief no pain was felt.

However when he got to the end, he found the path blocked by a grate.

"Oh grate." Finn said before he facepalmed at his own pun while he grips the nightstick with his other hand before he taps it with some strength which made it fall... into water with rain showing.

"Huh?" Finn said when he looked out and saw that he was in a cannal of sorts with a police car crashed into the ground which made the occasional noise.

Finn climbs out of the hole before getting his guard up with the nightstick still in his right hand.

He stepped towards and past the police car when the radio was gibberish to him.

When he was about to enter the hallway with splashing steps, he saw something moving on a... gurney of all thing which caused him to approach with his guard up.

"What the...hell?" Finn said when he saw something that looked like a moving sack before he decided to ignore it before he continues down the path.

The path branched forward and to the right a moment later which had Finn stop before he looked down both paths with looked the same... he decided to head right since he couldn't tell which direction was the right way.

But before he could get far... a creature jumped out of the water which irritated a surprised Finn.

"You know... after this I may have a fear of ponds and puddles now instead of the ocean like I did before when I still had that fear." Finn said with half lidded eyes before he charged the creature while the scene goes to reality.

* * *

**Reality/ candy kingdom/ infirmary/ ** **Reality/ Candy kingdom/ infirmary/ ** **Finn (Coma), Ice King (Unknown), Jake (Injured but healing) Lady, Princess bubblegum, Marceline, Peppermint butler, Pillowmint butler, Nightmare princess, Huntress wizard, Phoebe**

Everyone watched Finn, or the lack of watching him, get through the dark hallways of the cellar, but when he got hurt by the last one, everyone got worried when they saw Finn's body spasm somewhat while NP,HW, and surprisingly Phoebe gathered around him to hold him down before his body stopped moving.

"W-What is going on!?" Phoebe asked when she let go which showed that she... didn't burn Finn somehow which surprised everyone... even Phoebe.

"What the Junk!?" Jake said when he rolled next to Phoebe to take a closer look while she looked to her hand in confusion.

"Hay Jake?" Phoebe asked which caused Jake to look at her, but before he could say anything, Phoebe placed a hand on Jake's face.

The camera went away to show the candy kingdom before the shout of Jake in agony was heard before it stops a moment later when the camera went back into the infirmary which showed Jake had his face in a bucket of water or cyclops tears.

Everyone looked to Phoebe who placed her hand on Finn again... this time with a slight smile on her face which made everyone wonder if they should get angry or confused at her actions or from the fact that Finn was unharmed.

They heard noise from Finn's screen which made them look back to see that Finn was about to fight another creature which popped from the water.

**"You know... after this I may have a fear of ponds and puddles now instead of the ocean like I did before when I still had that fear."** Finn said with half lidded eyes before he charged the creature while the camera went back to Finn after a few minutes passed.

* * *

**?/?/ Finn**

After he fought his way through the water filled area, he found a ladder that lead him to the roof of a building.

Compared to the near complete darkness of the underground, this place was lightly lit here and there.

He took a bit to look around before he found a ladder leading down which made him sigh when he thought he was going back into the darkness.

However, when he climbed down the ladder, he found to his surprise that it was decently lit in certain places by lights from nearby.

When Finn followed the path a bit... he saw the entrance to a bunker or mine which gave him a bad feeling before he enters when the scene fades to black.

* * *

**The camera went back to TME who laid on the candy kingdom castle roof before he noticed the readers.**

**"Hello everyone, I'm sorry for the short chapter but this seemed like a good stopping point for me, the next chapter deals with Finn exploring the new area, just how did Phoebe not harm Finn when she touched him but she harmed Jake when she did?" TME said with a grin on his face.**

**"Now, I'll be taking a few days off to re-update some of my other stories before I continue this one, so I'm sorry if you like the story, but the other ones need work as well." TME said when a portal opened under him.**

**"Now then, enjoy the story cause when I get back... things might get more interesting from here on out." TME said before he fell through with laughter on the way down before the portal closed.**


End file.
